


The Avengers - Hero

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Could Be Canon, Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvideo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special tribute to my fav couples in Marvel universe:<br/>Tony Stark/Pepper Potts<br/>Thor/Jane Foster<br/>Bruce Banner/Betty Ross<br/>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanova<br/>Steve Rogers/Peggy<br/>+<br/>Loki/Sigyn<br/>Steve Rogers/Beth</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers - Hero




End file.
